I Was Made That Way
by MissAmyR92
Summary: Sam/Phil piece set to the song is I Was Made That Way by Geri Halliwell.


**Hi ladies and gents, tis me with a new song fic. The song is I Was Made That Way by Geri Halliwell, it's a fab song. I'm probably the only person who admits to being a massive Geri fan and proud! Anyway on with the show... Please review! Amy x**

**I Was Made That Way.**

**I guess I'm a bad girl,**

**I learned to make you cry,**

**I'm hanging my guilty conscience, drying on the line.**

**Love's hangover is drifting away,**

**I'm good and ready for love,**

**Cos I know it's a Saturday...**

Sam stirred in her sleep, her brain adjusting to the fact that it needed using right now. She opened her eyes slightly but was confused. Confused as to where she was. Then she remembered.

_It was late. Sam didn't know how late, but she knew that the cleaners had already been and gone and that she had been staring at her computer screen for at least an hour. All that was on the screen was a blank Word document. Sam was sitting there, her head resting in her hands and was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the door opening and the light switch being flicked on. _

_Sam's eyes adjusted to the light as she looked up to see who was there. She was met with a grin, a grin that could only belong to one person, Phil Hunter. _

**Heaven should help me,**

**You are my weekend lover,**

**Just my plaything,**

**When it's raining,**

**I'm just like the weather,**

**Never the same,**

**I can't help it,**

**I was made that way.**

_"What are you doing here?" Sam asked._

_"Aren't I meant to ask you that?" Phil laughed as Sam smiled which turned into a yawn._

_"Am I boring you?" Phil joked._

_"No, no I'm just... er..long day and..." Sam said not making sense._

_"Come on!" Phil said, reaching for her jacket and putting it on her. "You're coming back to my house. For dinner." Phil added quickly._

_"That's really nice of you but..."_

_"No buts! I'm going to make you dinner, then we're going to sit down and watch the film of your choice with a bottle of red. Ok?"_

_"Ok." Sam smiled, that was too good an offer to refuse._

**I guess you're a bad boy,**

**Fooled around for years,**

**I'm making my mind up baby, a change is good my dear.**

**Love's hangover is drifting away,**

**I'm good and ready for love,**

**Cos I know it's a Saturday...**

_So they'd gone back to Phil's, he'd made a delicious spaghetti bolognaise, they'd watched one of Sam's favourite films, Moulin Rouge and Sam had been leaning against Phil. As the credits rolled, Phil looked at Sam and realised she'd fallen asleep on him. Phil smiled to himself and stroked Sam's cheek, reluctantly waking her up._

_"Sam, babe, you fell asleep on me!" Phil whispered._

_"Oh God, I'm sorry. I'd better go, I'm sorry." Sam stood up and went to pick up her coat but instead Phil took her hand._

_"You don't have to go. Please stay." Phil pleaded._

_"I..." Sam was unsure of what to do. She'd been in this situation more than once before and it always ended up damaging the bond they shared. But her heart was screaming at her to stay. "Ok." Sam found herself agreeing and sat down on the sofa once again._

_Phil gently pulled Sam closer to him and soon they found themselves kissing passionately and Phil was carrying Sam upstairs in his strong arms..._

Now it was morning6.38am to be exact. Sam looked down at Phil's sleeping form, he looked so gorgeous, so peaceful. But she regretted what had happened. It wasn't because she didn't enjoy it, or that she didn't love him, it was because she wasn't sure if she could trust him. She knew Phil, he'd let her down, cheat on her with someone half her age and much leggier than her...

"Sam? What are you doing up so early?" Phil yawned.

"Thinking." Sam replied simply.

"You're not going to dump me Sam? Don't say it was a mistake and that we're 'just friends.' I love you Sam." Phil said, his voice sounding like he was trying hard to keep it together.

**Heaven should help me,**

**You are my weekend lover,**

**Just my plaything,**

**When it's raining,**

**I'm just like the weather,**

**Never the same,**

**I can't help it,**

**I was made that way.**

**Heaven should help you,**

**You better run for cover,**

**I'm sunshine and thunder,**

**It's a wonder,**

**And when I say goodbye,**

**I want you to stay.**

**I can't help it,**

**I was made that way.**

Phil took hold of Sam's hand. "And yes. Yes I do mean it, Sam."

Sam wondered what to say next.

"Promise me you won't cheat."

Phil held Sam's gaze.

"I promise."

**Heaven should help me,**

**You are my weekend lover,**

**Just my plaything,**

**When it's raining,**

**I'm just like the weather,**

**Never the same,**

**I can't help it,**

**I was made that way.**

**Heaven should help you,**

**You better run for cover,**

**I'm sunshine and thunder,**

**It's a wonder,**

**And when I say goodbye,**

**I want you to stay.**

**I can't help it,**

**I was made that way.**

**I was made that way, and I'm here to stay, baby.**

Please review, hope you liked it :) x


End file.
